Seeking More
by LordsBecca
Summary: Malfoy thinks about a girl...but who? *PG-13 for language and some romance later on*
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Seeking More  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: Romance/Humor*--I hope!*  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: It's a Draco/Cho-Requested by my friend Kakia...::smacks Kakia's head:: Stupid girl! Anyway, Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw at Quidditch...blah blah blah, yada yada yada....  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own, though I would like to!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Up they went, all at once at the sound of a whistle. Instantly Slytherin obtained the Quaffle, and the crowd booed. The Gryffindors held signs up saying: "Kick Slytherin's Butt!" and "Down with Serpents!". Ravenclaws shot poor language at the Slytherins, and the Hufflepuffs had created a long banner saying: "Kill Malfoy! Go Chang!".  
  
Malfoy hated the whole thing. Over the years, he began to hate Quidditch. The mere thought of Quidditch would make him sick, and playing it would force him to vomit at least five times before a game. He hated being taunted and teased. So what if he wasn't the best Seeker? Everyone knew, including himself, that Harry Potter was the best at Quidditch. His flying techniques were complicated and difficult. Malfoy saw Harry do the Wronski Feint not too long ago, and when he tried at attempting it, he crashed to the ground, breaking his nose.   
  
Malfoy loathed Potter. And though he hadn't played Hufflepuff yet and was unaware as to who their new Seeker was (A/N: Cedric was *cough* unable to continue playing. I say only this for those who have not yet finished #4) he was sure he'd hate him just as much.   
  
But as for this Cho Chang, Malfoy didn't hate her. He didn't hate her at all. She was quite kind, even to him. He knew how much she hated Slytherin's, Pureblood or not. She hated them, yet treated them with the same respect and kindness as she did with her fellow Ravenclaws. She was an excellent Quidditch player as well, which Malfoy made a mental note of. He also noted the way her hair swung around when she flew on her brand-new Nimbus Two-thousand broom.   
  
What am I thinking? Draco asked himself, shaking the thoughts out of his head. She's a Ravenclaw...Father would be ballistic if he knew what I was thinking... But Malfoy thought again. Then again, what do I care? I don't give a damn about what Lucius and Narcicca think. They can go to hell. Malfoy gasped out loud, and just barley got out of the way of a buldger. Did I just *think* that about my parents? Did I really condemn them to hell? Malfoy smacked himself. All because of a girl...  
  
Malfoy stopped flying in circles around the field and just floated. A girl. He had never thought about a girl like that...even Pansy. He couldn't believe what was going on. He knew-but he just couldn't believe it. He was falling for Cho Chang. Just like...  
  
...Potter.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed, and anger welled up inside him. Cho and Harry had become close ever since Cedric....And he knew that if he wanted to get to Cho, he'd have to somehow get Potter out of the picture. But how? He had tried before, even when Voldemort was involved. But nothing ever worked. He also needed to convince Cho that Potter was a no good, dirty rotten son-of-a-bitch bastard who's only good quality was flying around like a git. That was going to be hard.   
  
"And that's the game! Final score: Ravenclaw 260, Slytherin 140!"  
  
Malfoy sighed and landed. He missed the whole game. He didn't even try to find the Snitch. He had left it all for Cho. Did he do that on purpose? He wasn't sure if he had or not.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy. Good game. I hope that buldger didn't' get you."  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You did a good job. You're quite a natural at this game, Cho."  
  
Cho smiled at Malfoy, and Malfoy's heart melted. No wonder Potter is in love with her, he thought warily, still captivated by the way Cho walked away.   
  
  
^*^*^End^*^*^  
  
Want more? Okies! I intend to write more...from Cho's POV...but I'm not sure! Just drop me a line about what ya think at lordsbecca@yahoo.com or just write a review...::grins::  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Cheers erupted from the stands, and Cho did a victory lap around the field. The Ravenclaws went crazy, and threw magical streamers into the air with their wands. Cho grinned and clutched the Snitch in her hand, waving it around. We won, she thought, sighing with joy. The pressure she had been under to beat the shit out of the Slytherins was unbearable, almost as bad as when she played Harry.  
  
Harry. Her best friend, now-a-days. He was so supportive of her. Once in a while, someone would mention Cedric, and tears would form in her eyes. Harry was always there for her, with hugs, words of encouragement, and always willing to help her with whatever.  
  
She saw Malfoy ahead of her, just walking away and getting bad glares from fellow team members. She sighed, knowing that she should say something kind, like Harry would always do for her.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy. Good game. I hope that buldger didn't' get you."  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You did a good job. You're quite a natural at this game, Cho." He walked away.  
  
Cho was stunned. Did he really just compliment her? It was so unlike him. And his eyes were so full of...no. It wasn't, was it? She shook her head. There was no way she had just seen a hint of caring in Malfoy's eyes and tone.   
  
Or was it there?  
  
She wasn't interested in what was going on inside his head at the moment. She wanted to find Harry. She need a hug badly. She looked around for him, but couldn't find him through the crowd of loud, obnoxious Quidditch fans screaming with joy that Slytherin had been crushed.   
  
Suddenly, the feeling of exhaustion came over Cho, and she decided to go relax in the Ravenclaw common room. She would also be able to think about what had happened just then with Malfoy. What on earth had come over him? Never once had he ever complimented her on her Quidditch playing...  
  
Could it be that he was seriously ill? No, no it wasn't that. He wasn't paler then usual (though it didn't seem like he could get any paler) and he wasn't coughing, or had symptoms of a cold. What could it be?   
  
Maybe he had learned over the summer how to act like a real person. Though Cho highly doubted it, she hoped it was the answer to his improved behavior. He wasn't bad looking. Not bad looking at all. She didn't care about looks, it was more important that the man had a wonderful attitude and personality. But, if Malfoy really had changed, then he was a definite possibility....  
  
Cho smacked herself. What was she thinking? This was Draco Malfoy, the snobbiest, cruelest, and more horrible person in all of Hogwarts. How could she even think about going out with him? She put her hand to her forehead. Maybe she was sick....  
  
^*^*^End^*^*^  
Do you want more? I'm not sure...I just can't decide! Lemme know!  



End file.
